


Ready for This

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Husband TK, Kid Fic, M/M, Vulnerable Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can we get a hurt Carlos? Not necessarily like shot or hurt on the job. But we need more of his feelings shown. I understand he is waiting for TK but I would like to see some emotional Carlos. Even if it’s him mad that TK flirts with other guys.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 235





	Ready for This

Carlos was stressed. Actually to say he was stressed was an understatement. Carlos was terrified. The moments leading up to this were a blur.

TK’s phone had rung at an ungodly hour on their shared day off. It was Hannah, the social worker they’d been communicating with for months. A two year old boy had been rescued from a house fire. He had no family and they wanted him through the system and adopted as soon as possible.

TK had jumped out of bed half dressed in his hurry to get to the office. Carlos had been right behind him, until they’d actually gotten there. When the world went quiet again and he was sitting, listening to Hannah speak, reality set in.

They were completely unprepared. They didn’t have half of the supplies they needed, the spare bedroom, which was meant for the child they would adopt in the future, was almost totally bare, and they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

When the walls had started to feel like they were closing in around him, he stood up and excused himself for air. That was how TK found him, pacing in the hallway.

“Hey, you okay?” TK touched his shoulder softly, lines of worry drawn between his brows. 

Carlos shook himself and nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“No you’re not,” TK’s voice was soft. “You’re spiraling. Trust me, I know the feeing better than most. What’s going on?”

TK led him to sit in one of the chairs against the wall.

“We’re not ready for this Tyler.”

“What do you mean? This is what we’ve been waiting for.”

“No what we’ve been waiting for is a chance. This is a little boy being thrown into our laps. TK we don’t have anything we need. We’re nowhere near ready for this.”

“I know it’s sudden, but we’ve wanted this since before we were even married. You’re going to be an amazing dad Carlos. And we have my dad, and the entire house backing us. You know that.”

“What if we can’t give him what he needs?”

“Carlos, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. There’s never been a doubt in my mind that you would be an amazing parent. There’s a reason they called us. For whatever reason, we are exactly what that little boy needs.”

“When did you get so wise?” Carlos chuckled and leaned his head onto TK’s shoulder.

“I’ve been listening to your speeches for the better part of five years. I’ve picked up a few things.”

“The student has become the master.”

“You know it honey.”

TK pressed a kiss to his head and grabbed his hand.

“You ready?”

“I’m ready.”

They walked back into the office hand in hand.

“Is everything alright?”

“We’re fine. We just needed to talk a few things out.”

“Are you having second thoughts?”   
“No,” Carlos’ answer was abrupt. “We’re ready.”

“Okay then. My partner is almost here with him so I just need you to sign a few papers.”

By the time they had signed everything, Carlos’ hand was starting to cramp. He could feel the excitement radiating off of TK when Hannah excused herself to bring her partner up.

When the door opened, TK and Carlos stood simultaneously.

“Boys, this is Noah.”

Her partner was holding the sweetest little boy Carlos had ever seen. He was a perfect mix of himself and TK with his dark curls and bright green eyes. It was almost like he was meant to be theirs.

TK took him carefully and cradled him close.

“Hi Noah. Hi baby boy.”

The little boy cooed and reached up to touch TK’s face. He husband almost burst into tears on the spot.

Carlos pressed in close and rested one hand on TK’s back, the other holding one of Noah’s chubby little hands.

“Hi  _ mijo _ ,” he spoke quietly in Spanish.

With his arms around his husband and his son, all the worries he had melted away. They were ready.


End file.
